A conventional problem with alkaline batteries using zinc or a zinc alloy as a negative electrode active material is that the active material corrodes in an alkaline electrolyte to produce hydrogen gas. Accumulation of this gas in the battery increases the battery inner pressure, thereby causing the electrolyte to leak out, which is disadvantageous.
To solve this problem, various techniques have been examined. Patent Document 1 discloses that adding lithium hydroxide to an electrolyte decreases the reactivity of the electrolyte with the surface of an active material powder, thereby reducing the amount of gas produced.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 2000-82503        